Lucien Cielcoeur
Description : The Marquis is a sturdy man, broad in the shoulders and chest with a long torso and stocky legs. His rugged and imperious stature puts one in mind of a man from age past, a proper chevalier. He wears his wild blond hair is pulled back and tied simply with a black ribbon. It seems as if he can't be bothered to sit still long enough for a shave, or else he trusts his servants too little to handle a razor. His eyes are a deceptively kind green, contrasting his house's colors. His face is oval with a noble brow and cheekbones that would be sharp if he lost weight. : Tall bull hide boots are dressed up the sides with seven brass buckles. A fencer's pants are bloused neatly. A black silk vest is buttoned over a high collared charcoal striped shirt worn open with a sapphire cravat. His coat is worn open, a square tailed number with an abstracted, whirling floral pattern and black silk embroidery. The polished brass buttons on his coat bear his house's heraldry: a roc. His jewelry is curiously sparse, of all things, he wears a thin silver chain tight around his neck. The signet ring, which he frequently removes, is gold with an oval sapphire. : Lucien is as warm and jovial as anyone should be with as much money and influence as he has. He has a dry sense of humor and plays with his words and people. Typically the smartest person in the room, he toys with everyone, typically in search of anyone with a sense of humor or the wit to keep up with him. He loves stories, both telling them and hearing new ones, and has a keen interest in all matters academic. The quickest way to engage his interest is to bring him news or set on a subject of your own expertise. : He dislikes being the center of attention for long, but is terribly engaging when he speaks, combining a wealth of charm and knowledge. It is a rare trait in men to remain silent when they are wrong and Lucien prudently chooses to be quiet on such rare occasions. He speaks several languages, but detests speaking anything but his native Floran in his own home. History Advantages *Intelligence III (Common) *Cunning I (Common) *Charm I (Uncommon) *Strength I (Common) *Wealth I (Special) *''Uialuin the Blue Shadow'' (Item) **Weapon I (Rare) - Description *Castle Greycourt (Location) **Security I (Rare) - Castle Greycourt is home to thirty well paid, well trained and better armed guardsmen. The castle also features numerous secret passage ways, impeccable (and hard to scale) masonry and sturdy doors with excellent locks. **Thievery Workshop I (Exceptional) - Hidden in the bowls of the castle are the facilities required to produce forged goods and papers. The castle also benefits from numerous well-hidden secret passages. Stats *+5 Melee Combat *Castle Greycourt **+3 Combat **+8 against Secret Passages being discovered **+8 against Locked Doors being picked **+5 Stealth, Forgery, Pick Locks (for characters with knowledge of Secret Passages and Thievery Workshop)